conan and link go camping
by 1017kristen377
Summary: it was suppose to be a normal camping trip, until somone finds love. warning yaoi meaning boyxboy Conanxlink fanfic no liky no ready please R


Camping

A/N: I felt like making a cute fluffy Conan x link story :D

Knock, knock, knock!

Conan walked up to the large blue door and turned the silver door knob followed by a 'cling' sound.

"Hello Conan." Link said smiling; he was holding a large green backpack on his back. "Ready to go camping?" he asked the kid with the blue sailor suit on.

"Camping…oh yeah I remember now, "Conan ran inside and started packing for the trip. He forgot.

Link stood thee swinging back and forth waiting for his best friend to return. He was humming to his favorite song the seven children. Conan ran towards the door and opened it again. "ok ready!"

Soon Conan and link were on their way to the woods. They didn't really talk much while walking considering the weird thing that happened before they began walking.

~flashback~

"alright Conan I think that as soon as we get there we should set up camp so that we don't have to later, what do you-" Link was saying while walking down the steps (more like skipping) when he slipped.

On his way down he bumped into Conan and they fell to the cold ground of the shop. Link was on top of Conan, and his face was about an inch away from the others, lips almost touching. The two first grade boys blushed furiously as link immediately stood up while Conan was still, lying on the ground blushing. Secretly he wished a ninja would come out and push them two together, and began daydreaming him kissing a foreigner. Though, he soon forgot about it and stood up-apologizing to the blond Hylian boy.

~flashback end~

As they made their way past the trees and twigs in the woods, they found a perfect log and open space to set up camp.

" hey link, pass me the tent- I'll set it up for us." Conan said reaching out his hand for link to put the tent on.

"What?" Link said staring at Conan confused.

"The tent, you know the thing we use to sleep in while camping."

"Umm…"

"Don't tell me you didn't bring a tent!"

"I thought you would bring one though."

Conan sighed, "I guess we'll just have to sleep with no tent, we'll have to cuddle-"

"Ha, ha I'm kidding." Link laughed. Conan looked at him and saw him waving a tent in his hands. Conan glared at the mischievous blond foreigner.

They set out the tent supplies and tools and began working on it. A few hours flew by as Conan and link were trying their best to set up the tent. Sometimes the tent would just collapse even though everything was tightened. And sometimes link would get tangled in the ropes and Conan would have to spend twenty minuets getting him out. But finally the two boys managed to get the tent set up as the sun set, finally it was dark.

"Conan I'll go find some firewood." Link yelled disappearing into the woods.

"Ok ill stay here I guess." Conan said staring into the sky when suddenly he remembered something.

"I know when link gets back ill sing for him." After saying that Conan quickly ran inside the tent and took out a guitar.

When link got back he lit up the fire with some wood and sat down next to his friend.

Conan started to play.

_Duh duh duh duuuuh_

Link looked at Conan confused. "what are you doing?" he asked.

Conan moved closer to the blond hero, "shut up and listen." he said trying not to be too harsh. "Oh, and Link by the way, I sing off key so just giving you a heads up."

"Wait sing-" Link began to say but was cut of with and ear piercing sinning voice.

" _Let's gather around the campfire and sing our campfire song_

_Our c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e s-o-n-g song _

_And if you don't think we can sing it faster than your wrong _

_But it'll help if you just sing along_

_c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e s-o-n-g song _

_c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e s-o-n-g song _

_And if you don't think we can sing it faster than your wrong _

_But it'll help if you just sing along-"_

"Shut up!" Link yelled.

"Sorry"

"Wait, its ok, I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell."

Conan looked up at Link.

Link looked down at Conan

They started to move closer to each other-but very slowly and they didn't notice each other doing it.

Just then a ninja came out of nowhere and bumped Conan forward. The Ninja yelled "what you guys doing." Then disappeared.

Link blushed a deep crimson red as did Conan. The younger boy in the sailor suit wrapped his arms around the green covered Hylian and hugged him while kissing him.

Link just stood there-immobilized.

The fire went out and Conan jumped. He started at the blond boy he was hugging and just remembered-links a guy. He pushed away from link and began to get up but the hero put his arms around his waist and knocked him down-hugging him.

"Link…" Conan said wrapping his arms around link.

"Yeah?" the hero replied staring as him.

"…I love you…" Conan blushed.

"I love you too Conan." The hero said and leaned in for another kiss.

THE END

A/N: so what did you think? Sorry it was so short I got lazy and stoof

OVA: (other part)

"This isn't right; we can't be gay, can we?" Conan said brushing links hair away from his eyes.

"We can if we want to be I think. That's what Ike always told me when he made out with me." Link said half asleep.

"What?! You mean you kissed other guys besides me?" Conan yelled sitting up.

"Yes, the guys practically attack me while in the shower rooms back at the mansion." Link said staring into Conan's eyes.

"Whatever" Conan said and laid back down.

Link: that's not what happened!

Conan: yeah! We got attacked by a bear and came runnig home.

Link: and I forgot the tent!

Conan: you also forgot a sleeping bag idiot


End file.
